Deux Dos Contre Un Même Mur
by NaMaDe
Summary: L'histoire de Barbara, alias Barbie, qui fera la connaissance d'un certain Roi des monstres. Et l'alliance entre la délinquance et la bourgeoisie. Serizawa x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre premier_**

**_Douce capucine._**

* * *

Elle avait toujours été une fille à papa et maman. Une enfant, une gamine, une fille de bourgs... Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été hautaine ou arrogante. Elle aimait juste ses parents. Du haut de ses 16 ans, elle n'a jamais voulu grandir. Elle voulait garder cette pureté d'enfant. Ce qui lui donnait un caractère têtu et courageuse à ses heures perdu. Pour faire plaisir à ses parents, elle faisait toujours tout comme ils le désiraient. Avoir de bonne note, une bonne attitude en toute circonstance, le petit doigt levé quand elle buvait son thé. Vous allez penser qu'à trop faire comme ses parents le veulent, elle n'a pas réussis à se créer sa propre personnalité. Oui, vous avez raison. Et pourtant, elle vivait bien comme elle était et ne comptait pas changer. Fille de bourg, têtu, maladroite, naïve, gamine, studieuse... Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Étudiante aux lycée féminin Ka-ryu, un établissement pour enfant issu de famille aisée, elle se devait d'être la meilleur dans toute les matières. Même le sport ! Et je ne vous signale pas qu'elle n'est pas classé dans les meilleurs dans ce domaine ? Il y a de quoi ! Mesurant 1m55 de haut, 47 kg de masse corporelle et des bras pas plus gros que des bâtons de balais, elle ne tenait pas la distance sur un 100 mètres.

Pourtant, elle était dans le top 10 des jeunes bourgs les plus convoitée. De grand yeux typique des français, décorer par de magnifique pupille bleue claire qui vire au gris, une petite bouche naturellement rouge vif et légèrement pulpeuse et enfin, le top du top, des cheveux blonds coupé en carré et bouclés. Une vrai poupée humaine. Surement ses parents avaient-ils raison en la prénommant Barbie lors de sa naissance.

Barbie Hanayaki. Ou plutôt Barbara Hanayaki mais, depuis sa naissance, ses amies l'on toujours appelée Barbie. C'est donc rester comme telle.

**« Barbie ! »** La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers ses amies, debout devant son bureau. **« Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? »**

La petite fit tomber sa tête sur le côté droit, arqua un sourcil devant l'étrange question. L'une des deux filles se mit à rire, tapotant gentiment son épaule. La jeune fille devait bien faire trois têtes de plus qu'elle, un style rebelle et une peau mate typique des Thaïlandais. Son nom était Riko Buangham et elle était l'une des meilleurs amie de notre chères Barbie. Elle avait un fin visage, de longs cheveux noirs lissés et portait plusieurs piercings sur le visage. L'un à l'arcade et deux autres en dessous de la lèvres inférieurs. Malgré son apparence sauvage, c'était surement la femme la plus généreuse qu'elle connaisse. Près d'elle, son autre amie, une jeune fille silencieuse à l'air froids qui se prénommait Natsumi Ogohara. Toujours le regard vague et désintéressée ainsi que ses deux bras délicatement croisée en dessous de sa poitrine. C'était une femme très stricte, qui ne se laissait faire aucun écart de conduite. Malgré son attitude tout à fait bourgeoise et méprisable, elle était surement la femme la plus ouverte d'esprit. Elle était de la même taille que Riko et avait des cheveux châtains attachées en chignon. Et, toujours son collier comportant une croix de Jésus autours du cou.

**« Boire un verre ? Ou çà ? »** Demanda Barbie, d'une voix fluette.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit tout à fait charmant ! »** Riko prit le bras de son amie pour la lever et la pousser gentiment vers la sortie, sous le regard désapprobateur de Natsumi, qui les suivit pourtant sans un mot.

L'enseigne était bizarrement délavée et quelques graffitis obscènes ou non étaient marqués çà et là. Au dessus de l'enseigne, y avaient des spots où on pouvait lire ''Dark Fury''. Certain, justement, n'éclairaient plus. Le bar, accompagné de l'air lugubre de la rue, ne donnait guère envie à Barbie d'y pénétrer. Justement, à deux pas de rue d'où elles étaient, un établissement à l'air abandonner régnait. Des milliers de graffiti ornait les murs gris de l'établissement et on remarquait que les vitres étaient partiellement brisée. Ainsi que des tables et des chaises empiler l'une sur les autres pour former une mini montagne. Au premier abord, Barbie aurait pensée que plus personne n'étudiait là-bas, et pourtant, certains élèves en uniforme noir y sortaient ou rentraient. Cela la surpris. Comment pouvons-nous étudier dans de telle lieu ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se posée plus de question car son amie la poussa vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sous les questions effrayer de la belle blonde. L'intérieur était mieux que l'extérieur. Une ambiance rétro y régnait, des tables carrées au milieux du lieux et d'autre, contre le mur. Au fonds, un bar, où s'effarait un barman un astiquer un unique verre comme pour le rendre luisant.

Et, fut-elle arriver devant le barman que Riko se permit de commander trois bières pour elle et ses amies. Barbie, n'ayant aucune envie de gouter à l'alcool, prit parole d'une voix fluette pour commander plutôt un verre d'eau. Sous le soupir désapprobateur de Riko et les hochements positif de Natsumi.

Elles s'assirent donc sur un siège haut, devant le barman. Attendant patiemment leurs cocktails pour la plupart. Entre temps, Barbie se tourna vers Riko pour lui poser des questions sur cet endroit qu'elle disait ''Charmant.''.

**« Hum... »** Commença t-elle pour attirer le regard de son amie. **« Tu m'a parlé d'un endroit charmant et pour l'instant... Je ne vois pas en quoi ce lieu lugubre est charmant. »** Finit-elle en espérant ne pas avoir vexée le barman.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. La partie charmante de ce lieux devrait bientôt arrivé. »** Ria t-elle.

Et, à peine eut-elle finit de rire que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un tintement de cloche. La salle, alors calme, commença doucement à se remplir de rire et de voix masculine. Riko tourna alors le siège de son amie pour qu'elle regarde le spectacle.

**« Et voilà notre défilé de mode. »** Chuchota t-elle presque contre l'oreille de Barbie.

Là, à quelques mètres d'elle, une dizaines de garçon entrait dans le bar. Tous vêtu partiellement pareil. Leurs uniformes noirs qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux des élèves qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Malgré ça, ils trouvèrent tous une manière de personnalisée la leurs. Certain en portant une veste plus longue, l'autre, plus petite. Où ne portant tout simplement pas de veste. La changeant avec une chemise ou un gilet.

**« Tu vois celui au milieu ? Le petit qui marche devant tout les autres ? »** Riko pointa du doigt le petit groupe.

La petite fille regarda mieux les lycéens et remarqua alors celui dont lui parlait son amie. Un garçon un peu plus petit que les autres mais, d'autant plus beau. Il dégageait une aura étrange et masculine. La même aura que ceux des chefs yakuzas. Celle qui vous hypnotise et vous fait sentir vivante, protégé... ou non. Elle imaginait que cela dépendait des personnes. Mais pour celui là, elle avait l'impression d'être une gazelle dans la savane, qui se retrouve nez à nez avec un guépard. Elle sentait un sentiment douloureux jaillir de ses entrailles. Comme un signal d'alerte qui lui disait de fuir. Mais comme toute proie, elle était paralysée. Complètement envouter par sa beauté sauvage. Par ce petit corps qui dégageait une puissance... Ce visage ronds et masculin, accompagner par des cheveux mi-long, retroussé en arrière sans l'aide de gel. Ses yeux plissés qui ressemblait aux trais d'un pinceaux. Elle était... charmée.

**« C'est Tamao Serizawa, le Roi des Monstres. »** Continua son amie, l'enlevant de sa contemplation.

**« Le Roi des Monstres ? »** Demanda Barbie, soudainement très intéressée par le personnage.

**« Oui, c'est surement l'homme le plus près de devenir le big boss du lycée Suzuran. »**

**« Suzuran ? Tu veux dire... Le lycée des corbeaux ? Celui qu'on dit être remplis de racailles de la pire espèces ? Je... Je pensais que se n'était qu'une légende Urbaine. »** Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme embarrassée d'avoir penser que ce lycée n'était qu'une légende.

Elle entendit le bruit distinct de verre se posant sur du bois et se retourna pour voir leurs boissons devant elles. Elles remercièrent justement le barman et prirent leurs boissons.

**« Vous ne venez pas de ce quartier, j'imagine ? »** Barbie posa son regard sur le barman. Un homme d'un quarantaine d'années, un foulard rouge autours du front et des vêtements noirs à tête de mort.

**« Non. Nous venons de Hiroo*. »** Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Soudainement, le sourire du barman se fendit en une mine presque dégouté. Il recula un peu et prit un verre qu'il commença à astiquer comme s'il voulait qu'il soit un diamant. Faisant mime de ne plus porter d'attention aux trois jeunes filles, sous le regard méprisant de Natsumi, il ajouta.

**« Vous êtes des bourgeoises, alors ? »** Il cracha presque ces mots.

Et, alors que Riko comptait bien apprendre la politesse à ce barman, Barbie l'a devança en ajouta un petit ''oui'' plein d'entrain. N'ayant pas remarqué le ton agressif de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, justement, fut quelque peu surpris par la réaction naïve de la jeune fille. Ce qui laissa fleurir un jolie sourire amuser sur son visage. Il posa alors son verre et s'approcha de la petite.

**« Vous connaissez l'histoire du gang des dragons à deux têtes ? »**

**« Le gang des dragons à deux têtes ? »** Elle fit tomber sa tête sur le côté, attendant plus de détail.

**« Cette histoire remonte à l'année dernière, quand Serizawa commençait petit à petit à prendre le pouvoir du bahut. Il y avait aussi un gang dans la ville qui était, depuis quelques mois, de plus en plus exciter et se battait avec tout se qui bougeait. Mais, un jour, l'un des membres de ce gang s'en prit à l'un des seconds de Tamao. Et, le Roi des monstres, fou de rage, partit à la chasse aux dragons avec seulement 30 hommes. On raconte qu'à la fin, Mikawa, le leader du gang, à 21 ans, cela ne l'a pas empêchée de se mettre à genoux pour supplier qu'on le laisse partir après que Serizawa lui est cassé quatre dents et qu'il saignait et pleurait au milieu des autres. »** Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et contempler les yeux pétillants de son interlocutrice. **« Il lui proposa même de s'allier avec lui, ce qui lui aurait donné un pouvoir considérable avec 100 hommes en plus derrière lui. Mais Serizawa lui aurait tourné le dos avant même qu'il puisse dire ''s'il te plais''. ''T'es pas vraiment un mec. T'es trop moche pour être une fille. Je vais pas faire rentrer des gens aussi écœurant dans ma famille.'' Aurait-il ajouter en partant. »** Il leva un doigt, lui même fasciner par cette histoire.

Elle posa son verre sur le bois. S'imaginant la scène dans sa tête, le vainqueur, dos au perdant, récitant ces paroles d'une voix grave et nonchalante. Une aura violette l'entourant, comme dans les mangas. Et, tournant son visage vers l'homme, plongeant son regard ténébreux dans les siens, provoquant un frisson de terreur chez le perdant.

Elle le savait. Elle aurait dut faire écrivain plutôt que médecin.

**« Si ce garçon était une stars, j'aurais tout ses posters. »** Ajouta Riko dans un soupir d'aise et posant un regard épris sur l'homme.

Barbie se tourna vers son amie, interloquer par ses paroles.

**« Riko ? Tu est... »** Elle réfléchit quelques secondes au mot qu'elle va employée. **« Intéressée par Serizawa ? »**

Riko émit un petit rire timide, surement la première fois qu'elle la vit les joues rosées. Elle confirma les dires de son amie, émettant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir plaire au Roi des monstres. Ce que Barbie traita de mensonge. Et, bondissant de son siège et invitant son amie à aller se présenter au garçon.

**« C'est sûr que tu n'aura aucune chance si tu pense comme çà ! »** Ajouta t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et gonflant le buste, toute fière de ses paroles.

Mais Riko ne se laissa pas faire. Elle démentit les dires de son amie en ajoutant qu'une bourgeoise n'a aucune chance avec ces personnes qui les méprisent.

**« Tant pis pour toi ! »** Ajouta t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. **« Je vais aller leurs parler de toi toute seule ! »**

Et elle se retourna, prête à aller naïvement parler au Roi des monstres. Riko, elle, tendit une main en voulant l'arrêter mais trop tard, Barbie était déjà partit. D'une démarche assurer et presque furibonde. Se qui se changea bien vite en une moue embarrassée quand elle trébucha sur ''on ne sait quoi'' et s'écrasa lamentablement devant la table des corbeaux. Sous le regard surpris de Tamao. Qui resta tout de même stoïques devant la jeune fille.

**« Aie... »** Barbie se mit à genoux, mettant une main sur l'arête de son nez, en gémissant de douleur.

**« Barbie, tu n'as rien ? »** Riko arriva, mettant ses mains sous les épaules de son amie et le relevant, comme si elle n'était qu'un enfant.

Mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle s'inclina devant le groupe, s'excusant en même temps en un grand ''Désolé !''. Rendant le rouge des tomates bien fade comparé à la couleur des ses joues.

**« Tu... »** Serizawa commença une phrase, le visage toujours stoïque.

Et, Barbie releva la tête pour entendre la suite, qui fut tout autre que celle qu'elle espérait.

**« Tu saigne du nez. »**

Alors que Tamao s'attendait à voir la jeune fille prendre une teinte encore plus sombre et devenir plus embarrassée. Il vit son visage changer radicalement de couleur en quelques secondes. Devenant blanc, tellement que même de maquillage traditionnelle asiatique n'aurait aucun effet sur sa peau. La pire fut de la voir toucher le sang coulant de son nez et poser un regard effrayer dessus et ensuite, retomber par terre. Évanouis. Avant que son amie la rebelle s'accroupisse pour la réveiller et se tourner vers celle qui était encore calmement assise.

**« Natsumi ! Vite, appelle l'ambulance ! »**

La pauvre Barbie, étant atteinte d'une phobie du sang.

* * *

Hey ! x3 Bon... C'est ma première fiction où je me donne plus pour les lecteurs que pour moi même ! Sinon, cela ferait bien longtemps que Barbie serait un délinquante sans fois ni loi ! Mais... J'aime les histoires d'amours où on parle de contraire ! Comme pour celle ci : Riche/Pauvre, Sauvage/Innocent.

Les reviews sont acceptée et même très encouragés !

Sur ceux, Bye Bie ! Et au prochain chapitre ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre second**

**É****pines de chardon.**

* * *

Elle émit un long soupir de frustration, faisant tomber sa tête entre ses deux mains. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un léger rose cerise. Elle leva les yeux en même temps que sa tête, alors qu'elle posait un regard sur la personne en face d'elle. Un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle, un manga dans la main ainsi que des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il n'était pas vraiment beau à regarder... Des lunettes opaques sur le nez, une peau qui luisait à la lumière, quelques boutons par ci par là et un ventre un peu boudiner.

Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder les personnes présentes dans le métro. Tous avaient à peu près quelques choses à faire, ce que elle, non. Pourquoi une riche héritière se trouvait dans le métro ? N'allez pas chercher très loin ! Cela s'appelle plus un caprice de bourg. Non... C'est vrai. En le prenant, elle espérait secrètement voir un certain Roi des monstres. Même si, juste à penser à lui, elle se rappelait de son ''entrée'' magistral et cela, lui faisait faire certain bruit et geste bizarre. Trop embarrassée pour s'en empêcher.

Se ne fut que quand elle vit un uniforme noir qu'elle tourna rapidement son visage, soudainement très timide. Elle regarda quelques secondes le paysage pour après tourner machinalement son visage vers le groupe de corbeau. Et alors, remarquée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Tamao Serizawa.

Elle laissa un autre soupir passé la barrière de ses lèvres, cette fois, déçu. Avant de se reprendre bien vite. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle posa un doigt sur son menton en faisant une expression qui montrait sa réflexion. Même si, elle avait déjà la réponse. Elle n'était pas amoureuse du garçon, c'était bien trop tôt pour le dire. Mais peut-être était-elle attirer par lui ?

Elle se sentit soudainement mal. Comme si un poids c'était abattu sur ses épaules. Si s'était vrai qu'elle ressentait de l'attirance pour Serizawa, elle devrait très vite l'enterrer. Ne voulant pas s'attirer la colère de Riko.

**« Station Ebizu-Nord. Station Ebizu-Nord. Le métro s'arrête ici. Merci de votre présence et n'oubliez rien dans le wagons. Merci et bonne soirée. »** Une voix féminine sortit de l'haut-parleur.

Barbie écarquilla les yeux, se levant d'un bond. Venait-elle bien d'entendre Ebizu ? A trop pensée, elle avait raté sa station et s'était retrouvé dans le quartier des corbeaux. Comment va t-elle expliquée ça à ses parents ?

Elle s'immobilisa une seconde fois. Son portable... Elle tapota rapidement sur les poches de la jupe, de sa chemise avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de sortir un juron impropre à sa classe sociale. Elle avait oublié son portable dans son casier. Elle soupira en sortant du wagon, qui repartit presque aussitôt pour aller ''dormir''.

Ne trouvant aucune solution, elle alla vers la carte d'Ebizu pour trouver une solution. Elle passa un rapide regard sur le plan et vit trois autres gares dans le quartiers. Une au Sud, une à l'Ouest et la dernière à l'Est. Justement, celle à gauche terminait sa route dans son quartier, et arrivait à la gare à 18H05.

Elle tourna la tête vers la pendule de la gare. 17H45, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche !

Ni une, ni deux, elle dévala les escaliers, sous les regards surpris des lycéens qu'elle avait prit pour le groupe de Serizawa, et sortit de la gare. Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite, aucun taxi. Pas le temps dans attendre, elle traversa la route et courut autant que ses jambes le pouvaient.

Elle s'arrêta tout de même à un passage piéton, attendant que le petit bonhomme deviennent vert. Levant l'avant-bras pour regarder sa montre, elle remarqua aussi que le soleil commençait à décliner. Laissant place à la nuit. Cela lui fit ce rappeler d'une légende japonaise, on raconte que les démons errent dans les rues lorsque le crépuscule est sur le point de passer en nuit. Et ces démons sèment la duplicité et la confusion.

Espérons, qu'elle ne tombe sur aucun démon sur sa route.

Elle commença à ralentir le pas lorsqu'elle arriva à un petit parking assez sinistre. Sa peur, multiplier par la semi-obscurité, ne l'aidait pas du tout. Laissant son ventre se tordre et ses jambes trembler finement. Le parking était absolument vite et entourer par des murs de bétons, complètement taggés de tout sorte d'absurdité. La place était plutôt petite, ne comportant surement qu'une vingtaine de rangement. Mais Barbie ne préféra pas compter pour son propre plaisir. Les lieux étant assez peu accueillant pour qu'elle y reste plus longtemps.

**« Hey, salut poupée ! »**

Elle sentit un frisson remonter son échine. Et, plaquant son sac en cuir contre sa poitrine, elle se retourna doucement. Espérant de tout son fort intérieur que se soit juste un passant qui lui demande le chemin. Mais se ne fut pas le cas, car elle se retrouva devant un grand homme, qui puait l'alcool comme pas deux. Il devait bien faire 1m80 et portait des vêtements amples. Il lui fit alors un sourire et elle vit une rangée de dents noirs dont les deux de devant cassés.

**« Qu'est-ce que fait une jolie petite fille comme toi ici ? »** Il attrapa son menton, avec plus de douceur qu'elle aurait cru qu'il en soit capable. **« C'est dangereux ici, mignonette. Sa te dirais de venir dormir chez moi ? Comme cela, tu ne te fera pas embêtée ! »**

Barbie avec beau être naïve, elle n'était pas aussi bête. L'ivrogne lui parlait de ne pas être importunée mais c'était lui qui le faisait. Qui plus est, si elle restait plus longtemps ici, elle allait ratée son métro et devoir rester dans les quartiers d'Ebizu. Sans aucune connaissance ici qui pourrait l'héberger. A part Tamao Serizawa mais elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il se rappelle d'elle ou encore, qu'elle le rencontre. Mais là, maintenant, elle aimerait beaucoup le voir débarquer en mode super héros.

**« Je suis désolé, j'ai un train à prendre. Je vais être en retard. »** Elle préféra jouer la carte de la prudence et ainsi, envoyé gentiment le garçon balader.

Retirant doucement ses doigts de son visage, elle ne fit pas plus de cérémonie et partit. Enfin, elle aurait voulu. Si l'homme ne lui avait pas sauvagement attraper et jeter contre le mur. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru aussi près d'elle.**  
**

L'ivrogne sortit alors un coutelas, qu'il passa sans y réfléchir à deux fois sous la chemise blanche. Il donna un bref coups, qui fit voler tout les boutons et créa une coupure vertical à son nombril.

Était-elle en train de se faire violer ?

**« Non ! »** Elle posa ses mains sur son crâne pour tirer la tête de l'homme, alors qu'il léchait son ventre où perlait des gouttes de sang. **« Arrêtez ! »**

Était-elle en train de se faire violer ?

**« La ferme ! »** Elle se prit une violente baffe, et alors qu'elle aurait dut tomber, l'homme la rattrapa pour la coller contre son torse et ainsi, s'afférer à lui enlever la jupe ou lui malaxer les fesses. Un rire rauque s'échappant de sa gorge.

Était-elle en train de se faire violer ?

Mais alors qu'elle s'imaginait perdre sa pureté de femme, elle sentit toute pression partir. Ainsi que le bruit distinct d'un pied frappant un corps. Barbie ne prit pas le temps de regarder se qu'il se passait et préféra descendre tout doucement pour poser ses fesses sur le sol. Les yeux fermés et encore le corps fébrile.

**« Relève toi. »**

Entendit-elle accompagné d'un mot disgracieux qu'elle ne préférait pas prononcer. Mais, ce qui la fit relever le visage fut le timbre de la voix. Rêvait-elle ? Non... Elle avait bien trop mal à la joue pour rêver. Mais alors...

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, trouvant d'abord des pieds accompagner de sandales rayé rouge et jaune. Remontant doucement les yeux, elle suivit du regard les traits des muscles sur les mollets du garçon, avant qu'il soit caché par un bermuda à multiple poche. Une main se tenait dans l'une des poches, puis une chemise noir avec des fleurs rouges et blanche. Elle laissa son regard divagué sur son torse, surtout sur ses bras d'une musculature fine, et son teint qui semblait mate. Elle sentit son cœur sauté quelques bonds au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait ses yeux sur le cou du jeune homme.

Plus de doute. C'était Tamao Serizawa. Tamao Serizawa était juste devant elle. Avec son air élancé et son charisme sauvage.

**« J't'ai dit de te relever. »** Finit-il par dire, avec une même voix mais qui laissait imaginer toute sorte de chose obscure.

L'ivrogne ne se fit pas prier. Il se releva, difficilement, alors qu'il titubait à moitié. Un rire plus aigu que le dernier sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'il posait une main sur ses côtes. Surement l'endroit qu'avait frappé le Roi.

**« Ne pense pas que je vais être clément avec toi car t'étais bourré, s'pèce d'ordure. »** Il agrémenta ses dires en sortant ses mains de ses poches, levant une pour faire signe à ''l'ordure'' de venir.

**« Tu vas le regretter ! »**

L'homme devait bien faire 20 centimètres de plus que Serizawa et pourtant, alors qu'il fonçait vers lui comme pour faire un tacle, son adversaire lui donna un jolie coups de genoux au visage. Le stoppant net et le faisant tombé sur les fesses.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait que Tamao ordonnerais encore une fois qu'il se relève, de sa voix si envoutante, il le prit par le col. Et, le relevant vers lui, il projeta son visage vers l'arrière pour lui asséner un franc coup de boule. L'ivrogne aurait voulut tomber mais le Roi des monstres en décida autrement. Le tenant encore fermement par le col, il lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre, puis un second et un troisième, un autre encore et un suivant. Tellement que Barbie vit une ligne de sangs sortir de la bouche de la brute.

Elle se leva alors d'une force qu'elle ne se serait cru capable en ce moment, alerter par la situation.

**« A... Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! »** Elle empoigna la manche du corbeau.

**« Tu protège celui qui as voulut te violer ? »**

Il arrêta ses mouvements pour poser un regard légèrement énervé sur elle. Qui se changea en une mou surprise aux mots de la jeune fille.

**« Ce n'est pas lui que je protège ! Si... Si il meurt, tu risque d'avoir des problèmes. Et même si tu clame l'auto-défense, les chances que tu est une peine minime frôlent le zéro pour cent. »** Elle ferma les yeux et les posa sur son agresseur encore tenu par le délinquant. **« Aller, s'il-te-plait, laisse le ici. Je suis sûr qu'il ne recommencera pas après ce que tu lui as fais... »**

Elle vit l'homme tomber au sol alors que son sauveur le lâchait. Puis, une main douce vint pousser ses mains tenant encore la manche de l'homme. Il posa alors un regard sur elle, ou plus précisément, sur sa poitrine.

**« Mouais. »** Entendit-elle alors qui fit volte-face pour partir vers la rue principal.

Barbie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre l'origine de cette désapprobation. Elle posa rapidement ses bras autours de sa poitrine, en émettant un petit cri aigu.

**« Viens. »** Entendit-elle de loin, provenant de son sauveur.

Elle leva son visage vers lui, alors qu'il était arrêté et la regardait comme s'il attendait qu'il la rejoigne. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes de réflexion. Et alors qu'elle arrivait à coté de lui et qu'elle pensait qu'il lui indiquerait un lieux où trouver un haut. Il commença à marcher et Barbie le suivit.

**« Hey, en fait... »** Il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers elle. **« Tu serais pas la fille du bar ? »**

Barbie sentit soudainement ses joues prendre une teinte rosée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Troisième**

** Charme de bluet.**

* * *

Elle posa un regard timide sur l'homme devant elle, assis sur une chaise en mauvaise état. Elle, était assise sur un canapé aussi délabrer que sa chaise. Un pansement ornant son ventre à l'endroit de sa blessure et une veste noir sur les épaules. Qu'elle avait attaché à son bassin pour cacher sa peau à l'air.

Elle avait bien aimer l'assortiment du haut des corbeaux avec sa jupe de lycéenne, et l'avait fait remarquer à son sauveur. Qui ne posa qu'un regard sur elle en plus d'un : ''Le noir ne te va pas.''. Et alors que le délinquant pensait qu'elle allait s'offusquer comme tout bonne bourgeoise, elle n'avait fait que regarder ses vêtements avec un ''Ah bon ?''.

Et maintenant, toujours assise sur le canapé, elle se demandait quoi faire. Peut-être demander à l'homme de lui prêter son portable pour qu'elle prévienne ses parents. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle était trop intimider pour sortir un seul mot. Lui, toujours assis sur sa chaise, taillait en pointe le bout d'une fléchette démesurément grande. Il semblait très absorber par se qu'il faisait et elle n'osait l'interrompre. Et s'il l'envoyait balader si elle parlait ? Mais, elle n'eut le temps de se poser plus de questions. L'homme venait de se lever, sa fléchette en main, il se positionna à environ trois mètres d'une cible approximative. Dont les cases était mal faites et déséquilibrer. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta sans rien faire, visant surement. Puis, en un coup, il envoya sa fléchette dans le centre. Elle ne savait trop de point il avait gagner par ce coup mais vu son cri de victoire, cela devait être élever. Et, se laissant aller par le mouvement, elle l'applaudit humblement.

Son regard perçant se posa sur elle, et elle semblait comme transpercée. Désemparer, elle ne savait trop comment prendre ce message. Voulait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de ses applaudissements ? Ou encore, pensait-il à quelques chose qu'elle ignore ? Elle ne resta que immobile devant lui, les mains à demi chemin l'un de l'autre, la bouche finement entre-ouverte. Laissant apparaître un bout de dents parfaitement blancs.

**« Hey, Serizawa ! »** Une voix masculine trancha l'air, les interrompant dans ce moment sacré où leurs deux regards ne désiraient pas se quitter.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se posa sur l'homme qui venait d'arriver, un homme à l'air agréablement gentil et dont le front était bandé d'une natte. Il était accompagné par quatre autres personnes, un homme aux dreadlocks, des jumeaux portant tout les deux des masques et enfin un homme typiquement japonais dont un air espiègle ressortait de ses traits.

Elle sentit tout les regards se poser sur elle, provoquant chez elle un élan de timidité. Les jumeaux commencèrent alors à sifflés alors que l'homme à la natte posait ses yeux sur le large décolleter qu'elle avait, dut au fait que sa chemise n'ai plus de bouton. Ses joues commencèrent doucement à rougir et elle vit les deux frères sourire, remarquant la drôle de jovialité qu'ils transpiraient.

**« On vous gène, peut-être ? »** L'homme espiègle prit parole, alors qu'il ne semblait nullement intéressée par l'événement.

Par contre, Barbie prit sa déclaration très au sérieux et se leva presque avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Elle avança alors qu'ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne et commença à leurs raconter les événements d'y l'y a quelques heures, avec une vitesse surnaturelle. Telle qu'elle cloua de surprise les cinq arrivants. Même le roi semblait légèrement surpris.

**« Je n'aime pas ta rapidité à nier. »** Il se rassit en disant ses mots.

Barbie se remit à le regarder, légèrement interloquer par sa phrase. Qu'elle mal avait-elle fait ? Elle avait pourtant nier comme il aurait surement aimer. Peut-être...

**« Vous auriez préféré que je dise ''oui'' ? »** Se permit-elle de dire, un doigt se posant sur ses petites lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle entendit alors Serizawa s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, alors que ses amis riaient aux éclats. Barbie, elle, fit l'aller-retour entre le roi qui toussait comme un malade et ses amis qui se tenait le ventre de douleur. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant guère pourquoi sa phrase avait eu un telle effet. Elle finit son sport des yeux sur Tamao qui reprenait doucement contenance et qui posa un regard indescriptible sur elle.

**« Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, gamine. »**

Barbie rougit, vexée que son sauveur la traite d'enfant. Et elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, tournant la tête et elle déforma son visage en une mou mi-vexée, mi-bourg. Elle soupira alors et porta une main désespérée contre son front.

**« Je ne comprendrais jamais ces délinquants. Comment peuvent-ils sortir des insultes avec autant de fierté alors qu'il s'auto-insulte ? »** Elle enleva sa main de son front et regarda l'homme encore assis. **« Je te rappelle, monsieur je-suis-le-roi-des-bêtes-donc-je-suis-le-plus-intelligent, qu'on a surement le même âge ! »**

Les pensées des six délinquants furent alors pour la première fois les mêmes. ''La bourg savait bien répondre.''. Par contre, Serizawa semblait fulminer sur place et ça, Barbie ne s'en était pas préoccupée en sortant sa tirade. Et elle sentit un soudain frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Son cerveau se retournait presque à cause de toutes les questions qu'elle se posait sur ce qu'il lui ferait. Son corps recula même tout seul quand elle le vit se lever. Son visage eut alors un sourire victorieux en la voyant si terrifiée. Il continua à avancer vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux bustes soit presque collé et qu'on voyait bien la nette différence de taille entre les deux.

**« Désolé de te décevoir, gamine mais j'ai 18 ans. Et devant une bourg de 14 ans, je suis en droit de l'appeler ''gamine''. »** Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres de toute sa phrase, se sentant déjà victorieux.

Sauf que Barbie n'était pas d'accord. Elle avait 16 ans et trouvait vraiment vexant qu'il la prenne pour une fille pré-pubère. Alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre l'âge de la maturité sexuelle, ce qui faisait normalement d'elle une femme tout à fait désirable. Son corps répondit alors de lui-même et asséna une claque au roi. Elle ne claqua pas et était dénué de force, une caresse presque. Pourtant, Serizawa avait tourner la tête, trop surpris en recevant ce geste. Barbie maudit alors Riko de lui avoir appris à frapper, autant que Natsumi de lui avoir si bien montré comment répondre avec toute la décence d'une noble.

**« J'ai 16 ans, mon cher. Et je trouve très insultant qu'un homme n'ayant même pas la jugeote de manger toute la soupe que maman lui as préparer ose me rabaisser de la sorte! »** Elle lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle s'attaquait à sa taille.

Elle entendit alors les dents du Roi grincer de rage. ''Garde ton calme, buste relever et yeux méprisant, ne montre pas ta peur.'' se répétait-elle alors qu'elle s'enfonçait doucement dans la peur des représailles. Le beau délinquant se remit à la regarder de toute sa hauteur. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la baffer ou autre, il se contenta d'un regard en biais sur son large décolleter, qui lui offrait une belle vue sur le passage entre ses deux seins.

**« Je trouve ça d'autant plus insultant d'une gamine qui ne boit même pas assez de lait pour satisfaire son futur mari. »** Il se retourna, et reprit place sur son son siège, toujours avec cet nonchalance qui la faisait fondre.

Elle posa alors ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, effleurant à peine le tissu noir. Elle rougit encore, embarrassée qu'il commente une fois de plus sa poitrine. Pourquoi les hommes sont-il si obnubilés par les seins d'une femme ? Et forcement, la plupart son friand de large buste. Sauf que Barbie n'avait pas des seins gigantesques. Ils étaient petits, ronds et ferme. Elle aimait commenter que tout ce qui est petit est mignon en parlant de sa poitrine. Essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas se complexée devant les autres femmes.

**« Je te permet pas! Qui plus est, même si je buvais des litres et des litres de laits tout les jours, mes seins ne grossiraient pas! Puisque ce n'est pas cette nourriture qui sert à leurs croissances! »**

Elle vit le garçon soupirer, l'air désespérée. Et elle se sentit encore plus rabaissée. Comment un délinquant osait-il la prendre si légèrement ? Comme si elle n'était qu'une hystérique ?

**« D'autant que même si je buvais des litres et des litres de soupe, je ne grandirais pas plus. »** Il posa un regard sur elle, le même sourire narquois sur le visage. **« Alors maintenant, gamine, lequel de nous deux est le plus intelligent ? »**

Elle se sentit alors prise au piège. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi répondre et c'était très nettement fait avoir. Ses sourcils c'étaient froncer en le voyant si sûr de lui, montrant très bien sa supériorité. L'homme, comparer à elle, avait vécu tout sa vie à découvert des attaques. Il avait donc eu tout le temps d'apprendre à répondre comme à se battre. Et elle, avait toujours été protégée par le nom de ses parents. Si elle savait si bien répondre, c'était à cause des réceptions de sa mère, où elle devait se battre contre ses ennemies pour ne pas être la cible des railleries. Peut-être, eux deux, avait-il vécu à peu près pareil ? Toujours à devoir se défendre pour ne pas être prise pour un faible. Et ainsi vivre libre... Sauf que elle, n'avait jamais goûté à un coups de poing. Et ne comptait pas y goûté de si tôt.

Un rire agréable se souleva dans les airs, arrêtant les deux jeunes dans leur bagarre verbal. Elle vit alors celui qu'elle cru être Tokio, s'enlever une fausse larmes au coin des yeux. L'un des jumeaux -celui au cheveux long- vint poser son bras autour de sa nuque, et appuya un doigt contre sa joue.

**« T'es marrante comme fille. On te garde avec nous ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »** Il ne regarda même pas son chef pour recevoir son approbation mais ne l'entendant pas protesté, elle comprit qu'il était d'accord.

**« Mon nom est Barbie. Barbie Hanayaki. »** Elle les entendit alors rire.

Avait-elle dit quelques chose de marrant ?

**« C'est vrai ? Ton nom est vraiment Barbie ? »** Serizawa venait de parler.

**« Et bien... Mon vrai nom est Barbara mais comme on m'appelle toujours Barbie... »** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, pensant qu'ils avaient compris.

Ce qui était le cas, car ils arrêtèrent de rire sur son prénom. Ils l'invitèrent alors à rester, ce qu'elle fit sans se soucier de ses parents. Elle resta alors des heures à discuter avec les deux jumeaux, alors que le reste de la bande se battait avec Serizawa, aux fléchettes. Elle portait de temps à autres un regard timide sur le plus petit de la bande et passait de longue secondes à le regarder. Alors que Tokio le traitait de tricheur et que lui se défendait en rétorquant qu'il était le chef et donc, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tricher pour gagner. Tout ça faisait rire Barbie, qui se retrouvait ensuite avec le regard du Roi sur elle, semblant être en colère. La jeune fille rougissait à la seconde qui suivait et se détournait pour continuer à discuter avec Mikami. Alors que le Roi continuait à la regarder quelques secondes avant de se faire embêter par Shoji.

* * *

Merci à **Lise De Lune **et **tokajiloveizaki **pour leurs reviews. En espérant que ce chapitre là leurs plaira autant que les autres.


End file.
